1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses each include an organic light-emitting device (OLED) as a pixel, and the OLED includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode facing each other, and an intermediate layer disposed therebetween having an emission layer. Light generated by the emission layer is emitted outward and observed by a user. However, all the light generated by the emission layer is not emitted outward. In other words, some of the light generated by the emission layer is guided along the boundaries in a multilayer structure including the pixel electrode, intermediate layer, and the opposite layer. Accordingly, an organic light-emitting display apparatus generally shows insufficient brightness in the front.
To overcome such limitation and increase an amount of light emitted outward, a method of increasing an amount of currents flowing through between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode has been provided.
However, in general organic light-emitting display apparatuses, as the amount of flowing currents increases, the intermediate layer between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode easily becomes deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.